Maybe A NotSo Bad Place
by meshichu
Summary: Summary: Oneshot, pwp-ish. There’s never a bad time or place for a blow-job. One of Naruto’s new favorite phrases ever. Ever. NarutoxSasuke yaoi.


**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

Warnings: Explicit blow-job, grinding, language, and **YAOI (MALEXMALE, NARUXSASU)**

**Dedicated** to my lovely beta: _**TehSpookyWaffle**. _Go look her up yo!

My story, _"The Freshman Boys are Hard" _is edited by her, I'm putting up the first fixed chapter right now...go check it out...X)

The _Anime/Manga Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_, _Miyavi_ belongs to his sexy self, and _Antic Cafe_ is (the best) not owned by me.

* * *

_Maybe A Not-So Bad Place_

**Summary:** Oneshot, pwp-ish. There's never a bad time or place for a blow-job. One of Naruto's new favorite phrases ever. Ever. NarutoxSasuke. Yaoi.

* * *

_Next stop is…_

That was all Sasuke heard before he shoved the headphones into his ears and began blasting the music. He looked at his cellphone and grimaced at the time. It was way too _fucking _early. School was just too far away from his home.

Sasuke's music cut off and vigorous vibrations coursed onto his right thigh. He took the sleek black phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. A message came on the screen and he pressed "Yes" to read it.

_**Sender: Dobe  
9/25/2008 7:35 am**_

_**where u at?**_

Quickly hitting the reply button, he slid the sleek black screen of the phone up to reveal the number/letter pad. He pressed several keys rapidly before hitting "Send" and sliding his phone down into his pocket, leading into an automatic lock.

_**Sender: Teme  
9/25/2008 7:35 am**_

_**Last car, dobe.**_

Two minutes later, his phone vibrated again, cutting off _Antic Café._

_**Sender: Dobe  
9/25/2008 9:37 am**_

_**I dink I went deh rong way.**_

Sasuke shook his head and replied back, leisurely hitting the buttons and pressing "Send".

_**Sender: Teme  
9/25/2008 9:39am**_

_**Unsurprisingly, I expected that.**_

Another text was sent back the second he sent his reply. Sasuke blinked at the spasmodic phone. He looked at the screen with a disgusted look and a slightly open mouth.

_**Sender: Dobe  
9/25/2008 9:39**_

_**Fi-ine den I wanna blow-job if I did go the right way**_

Before he could even reply, another text was sent and this one made Sasuke's mouth twitch upwards.

_**Sender: Dobe  
9/25/2008 9:40**_

_**Dun leave ur mouth open I wanna fuck it**_

Sasuke turned his head to the left and saw the blonde entering through the jerking doors and small bridge between each car. A bright grin spread from ear to ear, his whiskered dimples making him look even more fox-like.

"You're disgusting."

"You're hot."

The only other living soul on the train besides Sasuke (which shouldn't count) had sat right next to said brunet and made himself comfortable. Dropping his backpack to the ground, Naruto rested his head back and slouched into the seat.

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde and raised his music to maximum high. It was just the way he liked it (besides rough that is). The next song came on, blasting into his ears oh-so delightfully. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Naruto had a look of pure horror on his face. He knew Sasuke was fond of loud music, but this just really freaked him out. The brunet would be deaf by the time the song finishes.

They sat in the secluded corner where only the two of them fit and in silence. Naruto, being the outgoing and fun person he is, tried to actually do something and start a conversation with the other teen.

"Are we gonna be late again, Sas'cakes?

"…"

"Sas'cakes?"

"BASTARD!"

His companion did not hear him because said companion was completely deaf. Finally doing the smart thing, the blonde reached over to one of the _Deep Sea Blue _headphones and yanked it out of a creamy pale ear.

"Oi, Cakes, I asked if we're going to be late."

"I'm not sure and I don't care. I still won't get detention."

"THAT'S BECAUSE THAT PEDO-OROCHIMARU DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"He probably doesn't like you because you keep disrespecting him by calling him _Michael Jackson _all the time. He's the dean and you're a trouble-maker."

Naruto's pout was ignored by the other teen but that didn't keep him from giving up. The blonde gave a big sadistic grin before he reached over again and yanked out both of the headphones.

A nasty glare was sent his way. "What. The. Fuck."

"Gimme a kiss." With that said, Naruto puckered his caramel lips and leaned forward.

With a great big slap across the mouth, Sasuke retrieved his headphones but didn't put them back in his ears. Instead, he wrapped them around his phone and slid them into his pocket. His eyes skimmed over the tearing blonde trying to scoot into the almost non-existent empty corner of the small seats.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde by the strings of his orange hoodie. He dragged the tanned face towards his own and whispered:

"You owe me…"

Before Naruto could mumble out an "Eh?" Sasuke kissed him square on the lips and started to trace his hand down from the collar, to the chest, passed the groin, and ended up taking place on a clothed thigh. He could feel the muscles twitch under the black material.

They kept the kiss sweet. Just a soft touching of lips and a soft lick now and then. Naruto deepened it when the hand on his thigh began to knead and massage the twitching muscles underneath it.

"Uhn…"

Naruto separated their connection with a "pop" and then reattached his lips to the available neck. Hearing the hum of contentment from Sasuke, Naruto began to tend to the skin with his lips and teeth. It was safe so early in the morning to do such things, and sounds rose from the pair and echoed within the car.

Several stops passed and still no one got on. If somebody did, they probably retrieved to the next car already, the two boys getting off in the corner being the cause.

They were no longer groping and placing lips on whatever skin was exposed, though. A white clad back faced the open sliding doors as almost-passengers took two steps inside before retreating or scurrying to the next car, the second to last car being filled with annoying on-lookers.

Sasuke straddled, face-forward towards the blonde as he whispered naughty nothings into the rosy ear. He ground down into the erection restrained by the navy uniform slacks no one likes. Low pants and grunts left his mouth with each thrust, the occasional "Ah" rose out of his throat as well.

Sasuke grinned when he felt hands rest on his hips, a pointless effort to stop him.

"Don't tell me," Sasuke breathed deeply. " That you don't possibly like this."

A husky voice vibrated in his ears, "Oh god, you fucking get off on this shit…"

The grin faded into an open-mouth moan. A long, sultry one, too. The kind Naurto can't resist when he gives into Sasuke's fantasies. The blonde may have all the energy but his boyfriend had all the kink.

Sasuke's breath hitched as the hands that had failed in stopping him had now began to help him get closer.

The tanned teen felt Sasuke's anxiety, he could tell that the other was close. Very close. Naruto once again latched onto the red spotted neck that still had many other exposed creamy, pale skin to bruise with his lips. He attached his lips onto the place right below Sasuke's ear, just slightly above the junction of the jaw, and gave a long suck.

"A-A-Ah!" Sasuke stuttered out.

Thinking quickly, Naruto retrieved some tissues he kept handy in his pocket for his allergies in fall and grabbed a handful of them. He shoved his hand down Sasuke's slacks and boxers, readying himself for the spurts to land into his hand.

Nails dug into his shoulders as Sasuke spasmodically rode out his high. Hard pants smoothed over his ear repeatedly, making his own breath hitch. Naruto ground up into the highly sensitized raven.

"Nn-Ah!" Sasuke cried out, a failed glare glued on his face.

Naruto moaned at the flushed face and disheveled look the raven had on. It was a rarity to most, aside from himself. Sasuke wasn't the type to walk around with a wanton look of pleasure on his face. It was more like "fuck off" was stamped on his forehead to be precise. Nevertheless, Naruto was still hot and horny for the bastard, meaning now.

"Y'know," the blonde whispered out of breath," I still want that blow-job."

Naruto removed his hand, discarding the tissue under the seats and then grinning up at the disgusted look Sasuke gave him.

"Pretty please with your cum on-"

Sasuke hushed him with a kiss, "Don't say it, " he whispered against the peach colored lips. He removed himself from Naruto's lap and stood up cautiously, not wanting to fall down while still in his euphoric state of mind.

"Get up, " he said, still in a hush-hush tone.

Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke sat back down, right where the blonde was previously at. Shifting on his side to lean on the greasy pole, Naruto wondered why the raven-Oh. That's why. Sasuke had pulled on the loops around his waistband and motioned him forward, the rocks of the train not helping in keeping his balance so he stumbled a bit.

"What," Sasuke looked up as he unzipped Naruto's pants and slipped his hand inside, "too prissy to get on your knees and give me a casual suck?"

That earned Naruto a glare. It was probably also a stupid thing to say when the person you said it to had your dick in his hand already. Either Sasuke was going to forget giving him a blow-job _(and sadistically leave him literally hanging) _or was planning on making him cum really fast. By the looks of the evil glare/smirk hybrid, it was probably the latter.

Sasuke tugged down Naruto's pants and boxers to his thighs before grabbing a hold of Naruto's dick again and squeezing a bit too hard.

Yeah, it was the latter.

Sasuke gave a sharp suck to the red, almost purple head, leaving a taste of pre-cum in his mouth. His right hand gripped the base and he began alternating between pumping and sucking. At first, he would suck brutally on the head, then softly and pump his hand as if in apology. It left Naruto feeling euphoric.

After about thirty seconds, Sasuke started to descend further onto the rather engorged erection….Thus, causing the blonde's breath to hitch. Looking up, Sasuke watched the emotions flutter across the tinted face and grinned around his cock.

Sasuke vivaciously bobbed his head up and down, his mouth bathing Naruto in all the right places. The pre-cum hosed down his throat and caused him to choke. He pulled his mouth back to look up at the face above him, screwed up in pleasure.

Naruto was holding onto the slimy, silver pole for dear life. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes, he couldn't take it and he had no idea why he was keeping it inside for so long. It was only natural to cum in the mouth of your boyfriend, right? Then again, this was just another competition, a very odd one at that. Naruto wondered how the hell it could be possible for him to win.

Sasuke was teasing him and went back to pumping his cock only.

"Naruto…"

He didn't' want to look down, it made him scared.

"_Usuratonkachi…"_

Sapphire and onyx clashed. Naruto moaned at the intensity in those dark eyes. Sasuke really liked to suck his dick, or if not, then he just likes to torture him sadistically. He had watched how deliberately the pink, swollen mouth took him in again. This time, taking it slow and tender. The way Naruto preferred it.

Sasuke rolled his lips smoothly several times, making the blonde moan out his name after each butterfly-like suck. He barely heard Naruto's vague warning through all the moaning. His hands reached out to grab the tanned hips before another choking incident occurred but it was already too late.

Naruto's grip on the pole had relinquished and his right hand found it's way into Sasuke's dark locks before tugging the mouth back onto his twitching member. A very loud "Shit" came out of his own before he drove deeper into the abused mouth and came.

Shuddering, Naruto had pulled out before he was fully done and had gotten cum splattered onto the Uchiha's face. His essence had coated his boyfriends left cheek, dribbled down the strong chin, and down the creamy neck. Naruto blushed as he noticed Sasuke's mouth was still open due to shock.

He mumbled an out-of-breath, "What'd I tell you about leaving your mouth open…?"

Ouch, what a dirty glare he was given. Nevertheless, Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers and pants back up his thighs. He tucked the limp member inside, zipped and buckled up the pants, and patted him on the groin.

Naruto grinned down at the now grumpy Sasuke. He reached a hand back into his pocket, sacrificing his last few tissues for the dark teen. Sitting down next to his boyfriend, he wiped away the cooled seed and then tossed the sullied tissues somewhere onto the floor like last time.

Sasuke grinned. Naruto blanched.

"What?"

"You like your cum on my face, don't you?."

Naruto squawked, "WHAT!"

"Don't try and fool me, I could tell by the pained look on your face when you had to clean me up." At this, Sasuke's grin had seemed to form into a playful smile.

"No way, " Naruto mumbled, a blush evident on his face, "am I answering that."

"Hn."

"Sorry…"

"Why?"

"Because, it's like you sucked my dick for nothing because I gave you a facial."

"Like you said before," he leaned over to reach Naruto's ear, " _I get off on that fucking shit…"_

With that, Sasuke reached back into his pocket, took out his phone, and stuck the blue headphones back into his ears. _Miyavi _now blasted in his ears. He paid no attention to the fish-face the blonde gave him and leaned onto an orange clad shoulder.

Naruto gulped and knew that Sasuke heard by the smug grin on the pale face.

"Sasuke-teme."

"Stop complaining."

Naruto stuttered, "I-I'm not!"

"What do you think I'm talking about, usuratonkachi?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmph."

"What?"

"I don't think you have to worry about what we just did and where?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"_Naruto._"

"Heh-heh, no for real."

"Well," Sasuke scooted closer next to the blonde, "there's never a bad setting for a blow-job, right?"

Naruto jumped up when a hand touched his thigh but just grasped it within his own and held it timidly.

The content silence was broken, "You mean like, time and place right?"

"Yes, Naruto…"Sasuke grit out, impatiently.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke snarled, taking one headphone out of his ear, "What?!"

"I think our stop passed…"

"Shit!"

After that, it was a blur. The next stop they immediately got off, took a dozen transfers, and ultimately got detention for missing first period.

"_There's never a bad time and place for a blow-job, huh? I like that. I wonder if I can get Sasuke to-Maybe…"_

A week later, after receiving more than _just _a blow-job in some…unique places, Naruto had found out it was true. There is never a bad time or place to get a blow-job. One of his new favorite phrases ever. Ever. Because that time in Itachi's room was such a fucking adrenaline rush. Maybe Sasuke will let him do it again…just maybe.


End file.
